Shalily Tail
by Shikarukuto Rimotatameikutata
Summary: Pantherlily and Shagotte are having a wonderful time with eachother, but then most of it gets out of hand later, when Lily posses an issue called the Urge, poor Shagotte is having trouble thinking about it with her clairvoyance, Will the two Exceed couple be able to withstand their problems and solve it together? Note: I do NOT own Fairy Tail copyrights, leave a review please!
1. Gajeel's Date

Inside a medium sized home lived a small black cat and a white cat. The black cat was named Pantherlily, and the white cat was his lovely wife named Shagotte. They were both on the couch cuddling eachother.

"Did I ever tell you that you had such beautiful eyes?" said Lily. "Yes my dear you have, and did I ever tell you that you're so cute when you're small, and incredibly handsome when you transform?" said Shagotte. Lily blushed, he didn't know what to say next. "M-my Queen, that's sweet of you to say." he said smiling.

"Ooh, especially when you get scared of thunder." she went on. "Oh come on, it's so loud, I can't help it!" said Lily pulling his ears down. "I mean I never got electrocuted, but..." Shagotte stopped him. "Then I should help you feel better..."

When Shagotte hugged him, her large breasts were touching his face. "I bet you're scared too, that's why you're hugging me." said Lily blushing by his wife's breasts. "Maybe...but at least my adorable little husband will protect me, right?" Shagotte slightly admitted. "Damn straight!" said Pantherlily rubbing on his wife's breasts. Then there was a knock at there door. Pantherlily freed himself from his wife's paws and went to the door. "Who is it?" he asked. "Who the hell else!?" said a familiar voice. "Gajeel?" said Shagotte. Lily opened the door for Gajeel. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Gajeel didn't say anything, he had pure redness on his face. "Gajeel? What's wrong?"

"I-I haveadatewithLevy..."

"What?"

"I said IhaveadatewithLevy..."

Shagotte knew what he was saying. "You have a date with Levy?" she asked. "Yep, she has been nice...to hang out with..er, cool to be with...and everything.. but um...I need some help..." said Gajeel.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help my partner out." said Lily. "Thanks, maybe your girlfriend can help too." said Gajeel smiling. "For your information, she's my wife now, we are taking care of Carla at this time, she's sleeping." said Lily closing the door.


	2. Wits and Courage

"You are huh, what happened to that little girl, was it Mindy or Mandy?" said Gajeel. "Neither one is correct, it's Wendy, she wants to do something important, she'll be back." said Lily. "wait, how'd you get those names?"

"Eh, I wasn't thinking right."

Then Shagotte walked over and said, "Well, if you need some help from us, We'll tell you, you'll need to remember these steps ok?"

"Yes, I know, what's the first one?" said Gajeel. "When a woman asks a question about how do she look, be a very honest person." she goes on. "Ok, but if I'm gonna be honest, I'll have no trouble of telling the truth." said Gajeel smirking. Lily slapped Gajeel. "Damn, what the hell cat?!" yelled Gajeel in pain. "Another step is to be respectful, you can't go on a date acting like a jerk." said Lily redirecting him.

"Ugh, fine. What else?"

"If anything happens to your date, you and only you need to help out." firmed Shagotte. "Alright, well who else would be that stupid enough to come at me?!" yelled Gajeel.

"Well, I have no idea really..." said Shagotte nervously.

Lily hits Gajeel again. "Ow, why are you hitting me?" said Gajeel. "Remember what I said about being respectful, you need to be nice to everyone around you, besides, that's my wife you're talking to." said Lily. Gajeel folded his arms. "Hmph!" he said.

Then Lily transformed into his original form and picked up his wife. "Oh my, Lily..." said Shagotte blushing and puts her paw around his neck. "Another step is to talk about what they like, then ask what would they want to do." said Lily.

"Having wits about actions like those might make you succeed, for example, before my sweet little Lily takes me out, he compliments about my looks, and asked what would I want to do." said Shagotte hugging Lily. "W-well my lovely Queen, you do look beautiful everyday, and I must take you out somewhere safe right?" said Pantherlily.

"Oh, enough with the lovey dovey crap, I'm gonna be late." said Gajeel. "Well don't forget about your manners and attitude towards Levy, keep that in mind." said Lily. "Yeah, yeah see ya later." said Gajeel running out.


	3. Carla

"So, where were we?" asked Lily.

"Oh yes, that thing right?" said Shagotte. When they sat down, Shagotte was on the floor and unzipping Lily's zipper. He blushed and smiled. Then a white small cat came out. "Mother?" she said. Shagotte and Lily were shocked. She pulled Lily's zipper back up and sat down with him. "Mom? Is Wendy back yet?" she asked. "Oh no honey she isn't, are you worried dear?"

"I am, I called her a few moments ago, but she didn't answer, I wouldn't know what to do without that child." she said. "Should we help, your mother and I can-"

"It's alright, I suppose she can manage a little more, the alert she gave me hasn't sound, but could it be broken?" Carla panicked. "It's ok Carla, we're offering to help." said Lily. "No, no...I know, I'll ask Natsu and Happy to find Wendy and make sure she's ok." said Carla. "It's seem you don't mind if Happy were to come along with Natsu, are you in love with him?"

"What, I-I um, well, I suppose I have deep regards for that tomcat, but 'love' is a very strong word I can't quite use yet." said Carla blushing faintly.

"Carla and Happy, sitting in the tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g." said Lily teasing.

"Nya! stop it dad! I said I have only deep regards for him, I'm not like that!" Carla yelled. "Sure you were dear..." said Shagotte. "And besides, was mom about to start licking your-"

"Carla no, you're not supposed to know that!" said Shagotte blushing. "Th-that's right, you're too young to figure this out." said Lily also blushing. "Haha, ok ok, my lips are sealed." she said.

"This is so embarrassing, but at least no one else knows." Shagotte stated. "Indeed, but we'll do it again later." whispered Lily.

"Well, I'll give Natsu and um, Happy a call, I'll play with you guys later." said Carla smiling.

"Alright dear, we'll be in our room, call us if something goes wrong ok?" said Shagotte. "Thanks mom." said Carla.

When she left, Shagotte and Lily went to their room and closed the door. Shagotte pulled Lily's zipper down again. Lily blushed. Then Shagotte started licking. "Ah, aaahh, there you go." said Lily closing his eyes and still in his battle mode. The Queen licked on Lily's dark viewpoint, he felt himself being pleasured. "Finally, I'm such a good exceed, I get the relaxation I need, mind if I ask you something?" said Lily. "Yes, dear?"

"Should we, um, have more kids, I know Carla is our only one but-"

Shagotte kissed Lily on the mouth.

"I might have to think about that, but let's stick with this right now, we'll use those little sealers we found earlier, try not to break them, you can get a little bit ruff in bed." said the Queen. "Ok, I'll try not to, but getting ruff is my specialty." said Lily.


	4. First Comes Love, then a Letter

Shagotte was still licking on Pantherlily's dark viewpoint, she kissed on it for more pleasing comfort. "Man, this feels so good..." said Lily blushing more. But Shagotte stopped. "Lily, are we good parents?"

"Yes, we are, why wouldn't we?"

"Well, it's just that, what Carla said about us, and despite her age... I just hope we can give her more of her needs." Lily picked her up and said, "Who wouldn't think we weren't very good parents, besides, you and I both know she's our little girl, we would never give up on her." said Lily. "Yes, that maybe true, but that was when she came in and saw us..." Shagotte blushed trying not to finish. "Oh, that? Umm..." Lily blushed trying not to mention what happened. "She did say she wasn't going to say anything, so I guess we're fine, right?" asked Shagotte. "Next time, we'll do what we do in this room." said Lily. Shagotte agreed and continued to lick Lily's big viewpoint. "Augh, ah, ooh..." mumbled Pantherlily enjoying the relaxation he was given.

There was another door knock. Lily asked Shagotte to stop for a sec. "I'll get the door." he said pulling up his zipper. "Hello, is anyone there? I'm here for Carla." said a familiar voice. Lily opened the door. It was Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Wendy, Carla was worried sick, hang on."

Lily called his daughter to come from her room, "Still trying to tease me again dad-"

Carla was shocked. "Wendy, you're ok!" said Carla running towards her.

They hugged for a while. "I'm sorry Carla, I was held back by some monsters, but Natsu and Happy came and helped me out."

"As long as you were safe child."

Shagotte and Lily were happy for Wendy and Carla, "Would you like to come in Wendy, you might be tired from all the fighting you had dear." said Shagotte.

"I'm flattered, but I'm ok, I'm not really that bad, I'm just here picking up Carla." she said.

"She has been waiting." said Lily.

"Yes I have, is Natsu and Happy around?"

"Yes they are, but where did they go?"

(For some reason, Natsu and Happy manage to get inside Shagotte and Lily's house.)

"What the hell?" said Natsu.

He was looking at Lily's pictures of his wife naked. Lily was shocked. "Since when the hell did you two come in, and did I say you can touch those pictures?!" said Lily with anger. "Yikes, were you guys drunk or something, these pictures look very 'special'." said Happy laughing. Lily ran up and punched Happy in the face. "Never, ever, come in to our house and look at anything personal!" yelled Lily. Shagotte comes out. " Now now Lily darling, let's not be violent." she said in a calm voice.

"Ok, ok." said Lily. Natsu was mad. "Dude, what the fu-" Shagotte starred at Natsu with her look. "I mean, Happy are you ok?"

"I think so..."

"That should teach you a lesson for coming in our house and peeping in places you shouldn't be at." said Pantherlily. "Actually, we were just here to drop off something." said Natsu.


	5. Cisco

_"What is it?" asked Shagotte. "It's some sort of letter to you guys. I didn't open it." said Natsu._

 _Lily opens up the letter and reads it._

 _"Dear Dumbass and Dumbass' girlfriend, thanks for helping me with Levy, she had a great time with me too, oh and your girlfriend was right, there was trouble, but we both managed to go through it. So thanks, one more thing Lily, if you're still in your battle mode, you got some sort of an Urge Level. Don't ask me what it is because I have no idea. Bye!" The letter was from Gajeel. Lily crumbled it._

 _"What's wrong dear?"_

 _"One, when I find him, I'm gonna beat his ass, and two...how long was I in my battle form and what's my Urge?" asked Lily._

 _"Oh that's easy, when you hear the sound of thunder, instead of being scared of it, you automatically go to your bedroom with Shagotte and..."_

 _"What?! Stop right there Natsu!" said Lily, "...you mean, I'm not afraid of thunder in my Battle form?"_

 _"No, but you didn't let me finish. I was saying that-" Lily cut him off._

 _"Thank God! Now I can train with Gajeel without any issues." said Lily hugging his wife. "That's great dear.. ahaha!" said Shagotte blushing because her husband is hugging her tight._

 _"Meh, fuck it."_

 _Natsu decided to not say anything and walked out. "Natsu, aren't you going to tell him?" asked Happy worried. "He'll find out when it happens." said Natsu no longer giving a damn._


	6. Outing

"Lily dear, I think Natsu was trying to say something to you." said Shagotte. Lily turned around to Shagotte and said, "He did?"

"Yes he did, but you weren't listening."

"Oh sorry, I was too busy grasping on you when we hugged." said Lily. "Plus, I told Happy and Natsu not to ever in their lives touch anything personal." said Lily folding his arms. "Indeed, I wouldn't have them go through those things either, but my point is that Natsu was trying to tell you about this Urge Level you have." said Shagotte.

"An Urge Level? Since when do I have that, damn, since when do I have all this crazy shi-" Stopping that last part due to Shagotte's lovely stare, Lily had a good idea.

"Um...let's go out somewhere my Queen, we've barely had our alone time, too many people are bothering us." said Lily. Eventually Lily and Shagotte locked their room and went out. "Finally, I've been in that house for a very long time, about time I've gotten some air." said Shagotte stretching. "Yeah, I know, hang on a minute." said Pantherlily transforming back to his chibi-like form.

"That's much better, for now." said Lily relaxing his power. "How long were you on that?" asked Shagotte. "I don't know, usually I transform back to this, but I didn't.." said Lily confused about what happened to him. "But at least now I can fight without any limitations." He said. "That's great, let's go buy some kiwis, they are your favorite after all." said Shagotte. "Really, we can?!" said Lily jumping. "Sure, they are my favorite too." Shagotte remarked. Lily couldn't help but jump onto Shagotte's large breasts. He rubs his face on them. "Oh my, Lily please stop, we're in public." said Shagotte blushing. "Oh, oh sorry, I didn't think right." said Pantherlily enjoying himself today.

Meanwhile, with Natsu and Happy, "Ow, Lily hit me so hard, I don't even know if I can fly." said Happy.

"You don't have to fly now Happy, all you gotta do is take a rest, then you'll be flying all over the place." said Natsu. "I-I hope so... Ow it hurts!" said Happy covering his eye. "Don't bother it, I'll keep hurting if you mess with it." said Natsu. "So, how will the Queen react to Lily's Urge?"

"Hehehe, I can't wait to see the look on his face when it thunderstorms." said Natsu snickering.


	7. Quite a Day

"Natsu, by any chance did you even try to tell him, you know how he can become sooner or later." said Happy worried. "Relax Happy, I'm pretty sure Pantherlily can handle it...I think." said Natsu not even sure. "You think?!" yelled Happy.

Meanwhile with the Exceed couple, Pantherlily verociously ate some kiwis fast. "Uh, Lily dear, you shouldn't eat so fast, you might choke." said Shagotte. "My apologies my Queen, but I can't help myself, I have been acting very strange lately, but right now, THESE KIWIS ARE SO DELICIOUS!" said Lily feeling happy. A customer approaches Shagotte and says, "Will he be ok?" Shagotte tells him back, "Oh he's fine, kiwis are his favorite."

"Yeah they must be alright, in fact, he ate almost the entire box." said the customer. Shagotte decided to take Lily away. "Noooo,one more, let me just have one more, please?!" begging Lily. "Aw, I'm sorry my sweet future King, but everyone would want some kiwis as well." she said. "Ughh, ok." said Pantherlily. Then his wife whispered something to his ear. This made him blush. "M-my Queen, you're giving me permission?" said Lily feeling red.

"Of course, don't tell anyone else ok?" said the Queen.

They both decided to go back home, "I had a good day today Shagotte dear, let's head back." said Lily transforming into his battle form and carrying his wife. "Oh my, such a gentleman, thank you." said Shagotte blushing.


	8. Home Sweet Home

As they returned home, it was already dark. "Carla, are you here?" said Lily. No one answered, a phone rang and Shagotte picked it up. "Hello...hi Wendy, what about Carla? Oh sure, I don't mind. Thank you." Shagotte hung up the phone. "What happened?" asked Lily. "Carla is staying at Wendy's house for the night, I don't mind if she does." said Shagotte. "Well, no one else is here, should we start?" asked Lily. "Well, I suppose I should, I'm actually in the mood." said Shagotte taking her clothing off. Lily can't help but stare at his wife's giant breasts. He told her to cover up. "Hang on a sec..."

Lily took his armored bands off, and forcefully broke his torso armor into halves. Then he took his pants off.

"My." said Shagotte blushing. All of the sudden, there was thunder booming outside. Lily wasn't scared, but his Urge started when his face turned red. "Lily, a-are you ok hon?" asked Shagotte naked on the bed. "I, I don't know, all the sudden I'm starting to have the urge to...to..." said Pantherlily unable to finish what he was saying. He jumped on the bed and started kissing Shagotte. She liked it, then he started to lick her on the neck.

"Uuhh, oh Lily..." she said wrapping her arms around his muscular arms. "This, must be...my Urge Level, this...feels so good." remarked Lily wrapping his arms around his wife's slim body. Her breasts were touching his chest. "Oh, Lily..I love you..." said Shagotte blushing. "I love you too, my dear Queen." he said hugging her. Then they kissed again.


	9. Level Up

Morning Time 8:00 a.m

"Morning beautiful." said Lily wrapping his arms around his wife's body. "Hm hm, morning handsome." said Shagotte resting her head on his chest.

"Damn, that felt good, sorry if I went a little ruff." said Lily getting up. "Oh it's alright, as long as it wasn't angry sex then I'm fine." Shagotte remarked. Lily grabbed his pants on the floor and took them to the washing machine.

"My pants are dirty, this might be rare, but what if I might have to stay in the house walking around with no pants on." Lily blushed. Shagotte would have been delighted, but she had a thought...

"What if Carla comes back, we can't have out little girl here staring at your big viewpoint."

"Oh right, I'll just find more pants."

Lily manage to find more pants, but they were opposite color, "Well this is certainly new." said Lily. "How do they do it, first I got my sword that changes size, now I found pants that look the same, but the colors are switched." Lily smiled. "Oh that's right, they were something I bought the other day, I wanted to see if you'd try them on." said Shagotte getting dressed. Lily went to the bathroom and managed to wear the pants, I had the same wearing to his others, he fits them perfectly. "Nice, I can fit them, thanks." said Lily. Then the door rings.

"Man, here we go again with the door." said Lily being irritated.

"Lily, would you be a dear and open the door please, I'm still getting dressed." said Shagotte.

"Sure." said Lily.

When he opened the door, Gajeel came in.

"Oh, Gajeel, how was your date?"

"It was great, nothing stupid went wrong or anything, I have to tell you something." said Gajeel holding a letter.

"What happened, did something go wrong?" asked Lily.

"Umm, yeah, did you get a stupid letter from Natsu?" said Gajeel.

"Yes I did, where did you hear about the letter from?" asked Pantherlily looking curious.

"Let's just say I made a quick stop over there."

"How do you know now?"

"They left their window open, then I overheard Natsu and Happy."

"Oh, um...about the letter again." said Lily.

"Ok, if my name is on there, that's not my writing, Natsu's flame headed ass decided to give you an Urge Level letter." said Gajeel frowning. Lily was confused. "So let me get this straight, you're saying that Natsu was the one that gave me that letter I thought you gave him to give me..." Lily stopped.

"Yep, that Urge Level you got makes you not scared of thunder anymore when you transform to a big cat, it makes you in the mood for se-"

"Ok, ok ok! Stop, is this bad?" asked Lily blushing.

"Nah, that just makes you a real badass in bed, y'know what I mean?" said Gajeel winking his eye at him.

Shagotte blushed, "Oh my, so that's why he was getting ruff." she said.

Lily was mad, but also embarrassed. "I am going to kill that motherfu-"

Shagotte stared at him with a lovely stare 'Don't say it dear.' she told him with eye contact. "Don't worry, I'll beat his ass while you hold him down." said Gajeel flexing his muscular iron arms. "Good excuse..." said Lily with an angry look.


	10. Clinched Lie (bonus)

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Lily is going to murder me, he's gonna beat my ass, well Natsu's first, then me again...*mumble*...*mumble*.."_

 _"Happy, can you please calm down, nothing is going to happen to us." said Natsu. Happy went towards Natsu with an angry face._

 _"Us, us?! did you just say 'us'?! there is no 'us', it's you and all you not me!" he said firmly._

 _"Oh come on Happy, you were with me." said Natsu._

 _"That does not matter, this is why I don't wanna be responsible for any kind of bullshit that you barely handle."_

 _"It's not like Lily's gonna find out about the note coming from me." said Natsu. "we'll say it was from Gajeel and that's it."_

 _Happy face palmed himself. "So you're gonna put Gajeel in it, what did he do to you?!"_

 _"Being a dick as usual, always talkin' shit, but barely do shit."_

 _"Natsu, I'm letting you know right now I am trying to help you get yourself out of this, but if you really feel this way, don't come crying to me if you get hurt." said Happy._

 _"What makes you think I would, what's Gajeel gonna do about it?"_

 _Suddenly, the door opened, approaching through is an angry person. It was Gajeel. "Dumbass, what did you do to Lily?!" he said._

 _"Aaaaah, Happy help me!" said Natsu screaming like a little girl._

 _"What did I just say?" said Happy._

 _"Natsu, what did your dumbass do to Lily, tell me right now or in the name of Acnologia I will rip your fuckin' legs off!" threatened Gajeel. "Well-I just, urm-kinda gave Lily an Urge Level... Heh heh." said Natsu smiling. "Bitch!" yelled Gajeel punching Natsu in the face. Happy decided to help anyway. "Wait, wait, it was a mistake." said Happy. "Oh it better be a mistake blue cat, I bet Shagotte couldn't stand what's he doing to her, poor thing." said Gajeel._

 _(Meanwhile, "Aahhh, yes Lily yes, faster!" said Shagotte blushing while her face is on the pillow."_

 _"Ngh, you got it baby!" said Lily clenching her butt.)_

 _"Maybe, but who cares right, at least he's not scared of thunder." said Natsu._

 _Gajeel decided to punch him in the face again. Natsu fell over and hit the wall._

 _"The last thing I wanna do is spare your life!" said Gajeel wanting to kill him._

 _Happy jumped up and tried to protect Natsu._

 _"And the last thing I don't wanna see is my best friend beaten to death." he said._

 _"Tell your hot-headed bastard if anything stupid happens to Lily, I'm gonna shove iron up his ass so hard, he won't even feel it." warned Gajeel about Natsu._

 _"Ok." said Happy._


	11. Sexy Clairvoyance

This morning, Lily was so irritated that the poor guy can't think of what to do next. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of this, but I don't think violence is the answer." said Shagotte holding Lily's hand.

"You maybe right my dear queen, however I am so angry right now, how dare they mess with me?!" yelled Lily. "Besides Shags, Lily and I got business to take care of." said Gajeel.

Shagotte was worried, she couldn't even think either. "And to show that we do, let's hunt them down right now!" said Gajeel running out the door. "I'll go with you!" said Pantherlily running out the door as well. "Lily dear, wait!" said Shagotte.

But he didn't hear her voice. "Oh my, what am I going to with that man?" she asked herself. She closed the door and went to the bathroom. She took her clothes off and started to shower. 'Lily.' she thought about her husband. She closed her eyes. 'Even thought I love you, you can be careless sometimes.' she thought again.

Then she had a vision about him. He was in bed with Shagotte, kissing all over her, licking her neck while she moans for more. She came back to her senses. "Ah!" she yelled. "No no no, why would I think like this?!" she said blushing. Shagotte washed all over herself trying not think anymore about Lily.

When she was finished, she dried off in a towel, she felt tired. "Maybe a goodnight sleep will help." she said. But before Shagotte went to her side of the bed, she closed a window so no one can see her. "I don't want anyone to see me naked." she said to herself.

Shagotte then threw her pink towel on the floor and laid down. "Ooh, I might get used to this." She admitted while she blushed faintly. Then the beautiful Exceed queen fell asleep peacefully.


	12. Shagotte's Dream

Oh my, where am I? Shagotte thought, she can't seem to remember anything about where she is, but she looks like she is on a bed naked. "Oh my!" She said blushing realizing now.

She tried covering herself. "Oh dear, I must have slept naked again, what if Lily saw me like this?" she thought, then there was a whisper. It sounded familiar. ''Shagotte...'' It said. "Wh- who's there, please tell me." said Shagotte. ''Shagotte... Come here..." the voice said to her. "No, not until you tell me who you are." she shot back at the whisper. "Don't be silly my dear, just come closer and I'll tell you.." said the whispering voice. Shagotte had a thought, This is some sort of trap, I know it is...

The voice snickers, "Heh heh, its not a trap." Shagotte gotten surprised, he heard her thought, "Oh my, you heard what I said?" she said. "How long are you going to keep me waiting?" said the whispering voice. "Who's keep you waiting, if you don't tell me who you are right now, I'm-" the voice interrupted her. "Fine, I might as well show you."

All, the sudden, Shagotte was being pulled by the whispering voice, he was pulling her bed sheet off of her.

"Ah, oh my, stop!" Shagotte blushes. "I will once I get my hands on you baby." said the whispering voice. Shagotte blushes again getting called "baby".

"No, please...oh my." said Shagotte trying to resist. But he finally got her. "Do you know me now?" said the voice.

Shagotte wided her eyes, it was her husband Pantherlily. "Lily, is that really you?" she said. "I told you to come here right?" said Lily. He snatched the sheet that was covering Shagotte's body. She covered her breasts, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh Lily, why would you do that, I'm naked!" Shagotte yelled. "I know, let me cover you."

Lily had the idea to raise his wife's neck and licks on it. He picked up Shagotte to make her the same height as him. "Mmm, oh my, nyaa~💕." purred Shagotte. There was a king sized bed right next to them, Lily laid her down and started to purr. "Oh ho ho, that tickles." said Shagotte.

"Shh, I'm just getting started..." Lily whispered.

In reality, Shagotte was blushing and moaning, "Oh Lily, yes, I want more.." she said in her sleep.


	13. Secondary Hands

Meanwhile with Lily and Gajeel, they've been searching everywhere for Natsu and Happy. "Damn it, where the hell could they be?!" said Gajeel.

Unfortunately, Lily wasn't sure himself, "Apparently, they were not at the guild, not at their house and not in the food courts, possible they must be at someone's house right now." he said. "Why the fuck would they be at a random person's house, honestly if I were half mentally retarded as Natsu, then I'd give the fuck up and get my ass beat." said Gajeel. Lily smirked at Gajeel's insult to Natsu. "What about Happy?" he asked.

"Happy can go whoop his own ass with fish, or better yet your daughter can knock the dog shit out of him." Gajeel remarks. Lily wasn't thinking about Carla, but he realized that he forgot that Carla is coming back from Wendy. "OH SHIT!" yelled Pantherlily.

"What?" asked Gajeel curious of his Exceed yelling like that. "I forgot that Carla is coming back from Wendy today." said Lily. "Damn, want me to go find Natsu for you and let you know when I do?" said Gajeel being generous. "Well, Shagotte is over there, and usually Wendy stays around with her and Carla when I'm gone, we need to look for those trouble making idiots and teach them a lesson." firmed Lily. "Besides, I think I know how to get their attention."

Meanwhile with another person from the Fairy Tail guild, a blonde haired woman comes back from the guild to rest, Lucy Heartfilla was the name. She had brown boots with long knee socks, a short navy blue skirt and a white tank top on. "Hey Raven, I'm home!" she hollers. A white exceed with black medium hair came out and said, "Hey Lucy Lu, how are you?" She had on a matching yellow skirt with a long sleeve shirt with a mustard yellow bow between, the clothes were reversed like Carla's original outfit. "Where have you been buddy?" she asked. "I've been out with some friends of mine, sorry I forgot to take you, how have you been?" asked Lucy. Raven was uncomfortable with an issue she has right now. "Um, well, I've been very nervous now that they're still here." said Raven. Lucy was confused. Raven said ''they're''. "Huh? who's here?" asked Lucy wanting to know.

Raven pointed at two guests. One was laying down while the other had his arms crossed. Lucy was shocked. "Whaaaaa, are you guys serious about finding Natsu and Happy?!" she examined. "Sorry Lucy, I forgot you've told me not to open the door for anyone." said Raven. Lily and Gajeel were dressed as Natsu and Happy. "Man is this place boring or what?" said Gajeel as Natsu. "Aye sir." said Lily as Happy. "Are they serious?!" said Lucy furiously "Acting like Natsu and Happy isn't going to solve anything!"

"That's what I've been saying to these careless dumbasses." said Raven crossing her arms. "Little girl, who are you calling dumbasses?!" said Lily in Raven's face. Raven got scared, she backed away from Lily's angry face. "Don't you scare Raven like that!" said Lucy kicking Lily away. "So Lucy, you got any food here?" asked Gajeel. "NO!" said Lucy kicking Gajeel away as well. Lucy didn't feel like hurting her guildmates anymore, but she had no choice.

"Listen Raven, never ever open the door for anyone like Natsu and Happy, or anyone dressed up as Natsu and Happy." said Lucy while staring at Lily and Gajeel unconscious. "Ok." said Raven smiling. "So, what should we do with them?" she asked. Lucy would feel bad if she'd kick them out. "I know they are having a rough time, I guess they could stay here, for now." said Lucy being kind, all the sudden, "Thank you our beloved goddesses!" said Gajeel and Pantherlily bowing down constantly. "Wait, weren't they just knocked out?" asked Raven confused. "I hope I don't regret this." said Lucy.


	14. Natsu and Happy

It's been a while since Natsu and Happy hid from Gajeel and Pantherlily. Its almost like they've been on the most wanted signs coming from them. "Natsu, how long will this be, I'm very hungry, I need fish..." said Happy. Unfortunately, Natsu wasn't saying anything. He was sitting down like he was stiff. "Um, N-natsu?" said Happy nervously. He walks up to him and taps him. "Natsu, are you ok-" Natsu turns to Happy and yells, "NO HAPPY, I'M NOT FUCKIN' OK, EVER SINCE GAYJEEL AND PANTHER FUCKY GOT US A DEATH WISH, IT'S BEEN A FUCKIN' WEEK HIDING FROM THOSE TWO ASSCLOWNS. IT'S BEEN HELL FOR A WHILE AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOIN' SHIT WHEN WE'RE TRYING TO GET AWAY WITH IT!" Happy was speechless, Natsu was pissed off. "AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE HUNGRY, WHAT CAN WE DO ABOUT IT, OH I KNOW, LET'S GO TO LUCY'S HOUSE, WAIT, WE CAN'T, BECAUSE FUCKHEAD #1 AND 2 ARE PROBABLY OVER THERE RIGHT NOW WAITING TO MURDER OUR FACES OFF, LIKE GODDAMN, but even though there are different places, THERE COULD BE WANTED SIGNS THAT SAY, ''NATSU AND MOTHERFUCKIN' HAPPY FOR HOW FUCKIN' MUCH Y'ALL WANT, NAHNAHNAH..." Natsu was beserking all over the place. "Honestly, I've never seen Natsu like this before." said Happy. "Maybe he could be right, even if we were to go to Lucy, Lily and Gajeel might be there already." said Happy. "Tch, cocky bastards, as much as l wanna go over there and beat their asses, it's a total disadvantage." said Natsu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Happy. "For starters, Gajeel punched me twice, and for some asshole reasons, they are also after you too, and I think Gajeel heard your voice during our conversation and assumed you were part of it." said Natsu. "Oh crap, plus Lily is stronger than me, all he has to do it transform to his battle form and easily knock me out, that wouldn't be fair." said Happy scared to death. "That, and thanks to his Urge, he can stay in his battle mode for as long as he wants." said Natsu. "I remember too that Carla can transform into a human, so now I'm the only one that can't transform." said Happy. "Uh, I'm not sure if Raven can transform too, can she?" asked Natsu. "Yeah, she can transform to a human as well." said Happy. "Wait, don't we transform a bit too?"

"We can, but we have to learn more from Mirajane, hey she can help you transform into a human too." said Natsu. "Really? Awesome, once I get the hang of that, maybe Carla and I can finally date." said Happy daydreaming about Carla. "Y'know, I heard she is starting to have feelings for you too, she just never admitted it yet." said Natsu. Happy's heart pumped, "You're-you're kidding right, she is, actually liking me?" said Happy blushing. "I heard her saying this, 'I was wrong about Happy, I kept calling him nothing but a pathetic useless dirty tomcat, I regret all of my cruelty against him, I could just have told him that I don't like fish in a nicer way at least instead of giving him attitude. I hope no one tells him I said this, or else I'm going to be all over him, er wait, not like that!' " said Natsu mimicking Carla's voice. Happy was red-faced, "Ooh, if I were to say something like that to her, she'd be all over me huh?" said Happy. "Bruh, you know who her dad is right?" said Natsu. "Oh, right." said Happy forgetting.


	15. Clearing the Void

During the time after Happy and Natsu went to go back to their guild and find Mirajane, Wendy has returned Carla back to her home. "Ugh, now that's the last time I drink that disgusting tea you had." snapped Carla. "What are you talking about, I thought that was that Darjeeling tea we had." said Wendy. "No child, that tea wasn't even sweet enough, plus the color looked greenish than brown." said Carla ranting at Wendy's tea.

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean." Wendy stated. As one of them opened the door, everything was quiet. Carla looked around to find her dad. "Dad, I'm home, hello?" said Carla.

"huh, where is he, I thought he'd be here." she said again. "Is Ms. Shagotte here?" asked Wendy.

"Probably, mom are you here?" Carla hears moaning noises and purring. "What is that noise Carla, is it a ghost here?" asked Wendy shaking. "Oh please, why would you think there's a ghost in here, this place has never been haunted." said Carla rudely. "I'm not sure what it is, do you think is Ms. Shagotte making at noise? " asked Wendy. "Probably is, and if so, I suppose she's think about..." Carla all the sudden is interupted by another moan. "...my father." she continues. "Uggh, what's happening to their house, it stinks now." said Wendy covering her noise. "I'm not sure what happened, there's is so much rubbish everywhere." said Carla. "Ahhhh, oh Lily." moaned Shagotte in her room. "Ok, I'm going to check on her, this has gone far enough." said Wendy running to Shagotte's room. "No Wendy wait!" yelled Carla. Wendy goes up to the room and checks on Shagotte at the moment. "Ms. Shagotte are you ok-EEK!" Wendy's whole face went completely red. Shagotte was undressed, she was acting like a baby. She had her arms and legs stretched out. "Liiillly, I waaant myyy Liiillly..." she moaned again. "Wendy, what's-"

Carla did the exact same face as Wendy's, but only an angry stare. "AAAH, MOM! Wendy, look away immediately!" yelled Carla, "Mom, stop, behave yourself!"

Shagotte quickly snapped out of it. "Wha- oh Carla and Wendy, welcome back dears." said Shagotte. "Mom, I suggest you should act appropriate at a time like this!" yelled Carla pointing at her. "Huh? What are you guys talking abou-" Shagotte looked down at herself and blushed. "OOH, oh my, excuse me." the poor queen exceed said covering herself in embarrassment.

Wendy still looking away said, "That's uh, ok I guess, Lucy gets naked all the time, but it not like she does this on purpose." Carla looks at Wendy and says, "Now don't compare my mother with Lucy, although the last time I was with her and those stupid morons Natsu and Happy, the Gemini Lucy flashed their breasts at us making me think the real Lucy would do such a thing, I owe her an apology for that." Wendy laughed. "Oh yeah, I heard that Lucy even kicked Sagittarius and Hibiki away for embarrassing her even more." she added. "Dear, I hope I don't have to kick away my husband for that either." said Shagotte. "Speaking of Pantherlily, why were you saying his name mom?" asked Carla. "Oh, well, my clairvoyance was acting up on me, I dreamed that Lily was..." Shagotte did not say anymore, assuming that Wendy might not want to listen.

"There is nothing wrong with Pantherlily, his Urge is getting stronger though, I can feel it." said Shagotte closing her eyes. "Don't worry mom, dad isn't going to do anything ridiculous, just be careful whenever he isn't himself." said Carla. "And what will happen if he were to?" asked Shagotte. "Gajeel might knock some sense into him." added Wendy. "Although I don't like violence, It'd be a surprise if I would attack Lily, I would regret it." said Shagotte sadly.


	16. Bullsh*t

"Natsu, if we are heading to the guild, we are gonna have to disguise ourselves." said Happy worried that they might get caught by Gajeel. "Nah, he's occupied for right now, so we're straight." said Natsu walking towards the guild. "Besides, what could possibly happen...?" he and Happy walks in and the whole guild was in there, Natsu made a freakish but cute baby face once he saw them. "Well well, look what we have here, the two unreliable stooges finally showed up the guild." said Freed Justine, one of the members of The Thunder Legion. "Where have you been man, me and my babies have been wondering where you two got off to." said Bickslow, another member of the Thunder Legion.

"Well, that's only because we were-" Natsu cuts off Happy by slapping his mouth,"Training." he lies. "Training you say, hmph, I've been training myself, an amazing intelligent man like me learned some combat skills, not to mention my enchantments have been improving more accurate." said Freed showing off. "Hmm, I'm not sure about this, you have been gone for 5 days, isn't it obvious?" asked Bickslow. "Haha, d-don't be silly Bicks, you see we wanna get more stronger, and that takes some time for me to get all f-fired up." studders Natsu. "Bicks? really? Is that all you can come up with?" asked the annoyed Bickslow.

"Come to think of it, I've neer even heard you call him by that name." said Happy. "You're onto something aren't you, why were gone for so long Natsu?!" asked Bickslow. "Uuhh, er- It's kinda a long story, We-" Happy takes revenge and cuts him off, "Makarov asked us to find this treasure chest, it's filled with uh-billions of Jewel." said Happy. "Pfft, no way in hell we'd fall for that-" Bickslow was merely cut off.

Freed was acting like a girl and squealed, "* **Gasp** * Eeeek, Jewel, then allow us to track it down before anyone!" Freed instantly grabbed Bickslow's hand and runs off to look for the false treasure chest, "Wh-wha wait, we don't even know if it's real or not!" yelled Bickslow. "Heheh, see you later Dickslow." said Natsu snickering.


	17. Erza and the Guild

"Alright, now that we got Dickslow and the gaybo out of the way, we can-" Natsu was interrupted by a voice coming by. He and Happy quickly hid down to the tables. "Has anybody seen Laxus today, he hasn't shown up for two hours." said a beautiful busty woman named Evergreen. "Nah, I haven't seen him today Ever." said a tall white haired man named Elfman Strauss. Evergreen's eyes went straight to Elfman's harshly. "Ahem, Elfman dear, if we are going to take our friend zone seriously, I suggest for you NOT to call me that name." Elfman surprised himself and said, "Oh, right, sorry about that babe."

Evergreen flinched and said, "Elfman! Do I have to stone you again?!" Elfman winks at her knowing she doesn't like that. "If it means I can see your beautiful eyes, then might as well take it like a real man!" Evergreen was pissed and blushing at the same time. "Aw shit, we better find Mira before shit over here gets ugly." said Natsu crawling away from the situation. "Agreed." said Happy. Natsu crawled on the floor searching for Mirajane, as he though that was Mirajane walking to his direction, he wanted to surprise her. "Hehehe, there she is, time for a sneak attack." the foot steps got closer, Happy was shocked to see who it really was. "Natsu, I wouldn't do it if I were you...you might wanna take a closer look." warned Happy.

But as the person stop right under Natsu, he drop kicks the person downwards, "Kyaaa!" a yelp was heard. "Aha, got you now Miraja- oh.." Natsu was dead meat, the person he knocked down was the Titania, Erza Scarlet. Not only she was knocked down, but her strawberry cake was destroyed. "Oooh, Natsu." said Happy. Erza woke up and sees Natsu, "Natsu...!" she says. "H-hi Erza..." he chuckles. She afterwards sees her cake messed up on the floor. Rage was all over her face, then a red aura was rushing in.

"Fuck.." said Natsu knowing he was gonna get his ass whooped. "You...destroyed...MY CAAAAKE!" she got up and lashed out on him. The whole guild stopped and saw Natsu getting beaten half to death. "You uncivilized bastard, look what you did to my cake, don't fuck with me Dragneel!" said Erza beating Natsu's ass. "Lol, somebody record this." said a guild member. "Well this made my day." said Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Make wizard. "Ahh, I hope I make yours someday my love." said Juvia Lockser, the Water mage who is in love with Gray. "Oh crap!" Happy figured out that everyone knows Natsu is here. "What am I gonna do, what if Lily and Gajeel come in and sees him, then they might end up joining next." Happy intervenes with the fight between the losing Natsu and the winning Erza. He swiftly steals him away from the Titania as she was going to finish him. "Damn it Happy, bring him back this instant!" says the raging Erza. "I can't, we are already getting chased by other barbarians."

Happy wished he never said that, that got Erza mad as fuck. "What?! You got me fucked all the way up cat, now I'm really ready to whoop some ass!" screams Erza. "Oh so now he wants to talk some shit, let's fuck 'em up!" said Droy, the large chubby guild member of Shadow Gear. "Yeah, what fatass said!" said Jet, the member of Shadow Gear as well. Almost the whole guild was turnt up on Happy and Natsu, "Nope." Happy used his Max Speed to fly away quickly as possible. "Quick, after them!" said Erza using Requip's Heaven's Wheel. They went after Happy's direction, but not too long once Happy lost them. "H-happy, did we get away?" as Natsu badly wounded. "Y-yeah, we did, shit that was close." sighed Happy. "Well that's a relief, but how the hell are we gonna go see Mirajane, now the whole fuckin' guild is after us." said Natsu randomly feeling better. "Wow, you got better that quick?" said Happy. "This is a fanfiction Happy, if shit happens, shit happens, if this wasn't, fuck, I'd be on ther floor half way dead." said Natsu.

* * *

 _ **(Natsu: Hi Viewers, this is Natsu Dragneel.)**_

 _ **(Happy: and I'm Happy.)**_

 _ **(Natsu: Just give you a little heads up, if you like our wacky insane adventure, enjoy it while you still can.)**_

 _ **(Happy: On note of Disclaimer, our Fairy Tail series goes to the copyright of our one and only, lo and behold, Hiro Mashima. However, the OC exceed "Raven" belongs to the writer "Kandykui".)**_

 _ **(Natsu: If you like these chapters so far, give the lil' lady here a warm review, also, she will continue to finish this story of Shalily Tail, which is funny that it was supposed to mainly be about Pantherlily and Shagotte.)**_

 _ **(Happy: Don't worry, I think the next chapter will involve Gajeel and Lily coming to the guild as...us?!)**_

 _ **(Natsu: Wait what the fuck?! Oh hell to naw naw naw naw naw! I can't wait til' I get back in business! Where are they?! I wanna get revenge on Gajeel for punching me.)**_

 _ **(Happy: Thanks for reading our next chapter...)**_

 _ **(Natsu & Happy: See you on the next one!)**_


	18. Lucy, Raven, Gajeel and Lily

**I don't** **know how, but my chapter was either deleted or I accidentally saved over it with another chapter, but it is ok, I can always change it,**

 **I've done it before so I can do it again. Sorry for the** **inconvenience.**

* * *

While the guild heads out on the search of the two wanted Fairy Tail troublemakers, Lucy and Raven are stuck with Gajeel dressed up as Natsu and Pantherlily dressed up as Happy, "Well just our luck," said Lucy in a very upsetting way, "out of everybody in the guild, it had to be us." Then Gajeel walks up to her and said, "Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure Happy can I can keep you company." Then Lucy glares at Gajeel awfully. "Aye sir." said Pantherlily. "What is the point of this, it's not like they'll just show up out of the blue." said Raven.

"Sure it will, all we have to do is wait until those assholes come back, then we can fight them." said Gajeel. "Right, aaand who's lame idea was this?" asked Raven wanting to know. "It was Lily-err Happy's." said Gajeel. Lucy nodded her head and rolls her eyes. "Yeah no, this will fail." she stated. "And how do you know that?!" said Lily feeling frustrated.

"Because this is stupid, what kind of dumbass would do something like this, I'm telling you, it's pretty idiotic." said Raven. "Exactly, now stop what your doing, take those ugly clothes off, and get out of our apartment!" yelled Lucy.

Gajeel was pissed off, he thinks Lucy is making fun of Lily's plans, so he decided to get revenge. "Well, **HOW'S THIS FOR IDIOTIC?!** " He grabs Lucy by her skirt and lifts it up, revealing her undies. " **EEEEK, YOU PERVERT! LET GO OF MY SKIRT!** " Lucy screams.

Raven tries to help, but Lily did the same thing, "Hey! let go you jerk!" she screamed as well. "Who's idiotic now huh?" said the boys in a unison. All of the sudden, Lucy lifts up her leg and swung it downward, " **LUCY KICK!** " getting Gajeel underneath of legs, making him fall over, Raven hits Lily with her star rod, knocking him out too.

The girls went to a nearby corner to get away from the guys. "This is what happens when you don't listen to me!" she yelled at them, "What was that about, it was embarrassing," said Raven. "Ngh, now I don't feel so good."

"We need to go to the master now, I'll carry you." said Lucy. "Aye ma'am.." Raven whispered weakly. As the girls jumped out of a window which Lucy regretted doing, Gajeel woke up and said, "T-that bunny girl, I'm gonna get her of this..."

"You said it, Raven on the other hand is gonna pay." said Lily. Gajeel slowly gets up as he is still in pain, "W-we need to go to the guild too, I'm going to settle the score with them." Gajeel threatened. "Yeah, let's go." said Lily.


	19. All Their Fault!

**Me: Finally, I have made a new chapter of Shalily Tail, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting...It's been a while since I had to work.**

 **Raven: Oh it's ok, at least the next chapter came.**

 **Pantherlily: How long is this going to be Shikarukuto? I haven't seen Shagotte in um.. the first damn chapter!**

 **Me: Oh don't worry, it depends with the views and reviews...**

 **Pantherlily:** **WHAT?!**

 **Raven: Heheheh...** **Pantherlily: You think this is funny little girl?!**

 **Me: Calm down Lily, just wait until the next like...4 chapters where you're reunited with your bae.**

 **Pantherlily: ...ok fine.. wait, what's a "bae"?**

 **Me: Ok, here comes chapter 19 now! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Stupid Gajeel," said Lucy still running off with the unconscious Exceed Raven that blacked out. "As soon as I tell Master Makarov about this whole ridiculous feud, he's gonna.." as Lucy kept talking to herself, something flew above her.

"No way, Erza?!" she hollered. Erza, still angry about her cake was searching for Natsu. "Oh man, Erza! I'm so glad to see you, I need your help!" said Lucy. Erza was confused, she has no idea who is talking to her.

"Hmm? Who goes there? Show yourself fiend!" she said. "Look down, it's me, Lucy." said Lucy waving. As the Titania looked down, it was indeed Lucy, "Oh, Lucy, fancy meeting you here at a time like this." said Erza. "Yeah, what are you doing here? And why are you using your Heaven's Wheel armory?" asked the curious blonde. "Well, as you can see, I was enjoying my delicate and delicious cake, however a certain pink-haired douche tripped me over assuming I was Mirajane, then afterwards when I was beating that idiot senselessly, Happy took him away from me, oh the pain, my beautiful cake has fallen to the depths of the concrete wood, once I get my hands on his throat, I'll never let go!" Erza said. Fire was burning in her eyes.

"And by the concrete wood, you meant the floor right?" said Lucy. "Yes indeed, so what happened to you and Raven?" asked Erza.

"It was stinking Gajeel and Lily, they were being perverts, that's why I need to go to the guild immediately." said Lucy.

"Oh, I see. Why don't I tag along with you then?" asked Erza. "I don't see why not, but I have to get there before Gajeel does." prompt Lucy hoping to get there before Gajeel gets to the guild first.

"Ngh, Lucy Lu..." mumbled Raven. "Hey, are you feeling ok now?" asked Lucy seeing how's she feeling. "Yeah, I'm getting better..." Raven says in a low tone.

Then another one flew up from Lucy's and Erza's point of sight. "Crap, it's Gajeel and Lily." said Raven. She stretched open wide and started to fly better. "Ok, now I'm good to go Luce!" she said in a good condition. "Nice! now we can get there faster." Lucy stated.

Up they goes as the armored Erza flights along with them, but Gajeel and Lily are still up ahead.

Gajeel, who had recovered from Lucy's Kick attack had an angry tone, "The sooner I get to the guild quick is the sooner I get my revenge on Bunny girl and her little demon cat!" he yelled.

"True, but let's not worry about them." said Lily.

"I mean geez those two are like two peas in a pod, how are they even stronger than us?!" said Gajeel. Lily was calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was filled with fire. "Well, they can't be that strong as Erza, isn't she an **S** class wizard?" asked Lily having a thought.

"So you don't remember one time Raven used her rod and thrusted Erza so hard that she got blasted out of the guild, and then it made Raven panic and cry?" said Gajeel.

"THAT WAS JUST AN ACCIDEEENT!" someone yelled. Lily turned around and saw not only Raven and Lucy, Erza was accompanying them.

"Well fuck, speaking of Raven..." said Gajeel.

"Thought you were feeling sick!" yelled Lily. "She was sick, but not anymore!" yelled Lucy catching up drastically!

"Is there a problem with that, old man?!" yelled Raven. Then, a green aura glowed around Pantherlily, meaning Raven's insult was beyond unnecesary. "Dude, are you ok?" asked Gajeel, getting nervous. "I am, but Raven won't be.." said Lily darkly. "Uh, I don't think you should have said that.." warned Lucy shaking. "Nonesence, he is already heading to the guild before we do." said Erza, she insisted to go ahead from them. "Oh, actually, I should have told you guys that no one is at the guild." she spoke again. "Really? Well then, we should let them go there before we do, just to surprise them." Lucy concluded.

But then Erza had her furious meltdown again, "Damn you Natsu, I will never forget that incident!" she yelled. "So, um, why did the whole guild leave?" asked Raven. "Because of Happy's remark that made the guild members enraged." Erza answered. Raven couldn't help but to snicker a bit, but she stopped afterwards. "Look, we are here!" said Lucy.

"Yeah, but too bad Gajeel and Lily beat us to it..." remarked Raven, suddenly, a bird has collided in Raven's face, making Lucy fall towards the guild, Erza tried to catch her, unfortunately another bird smacked Erza in the face.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Lucy. Gajeel looked who was making all that screaming, "Huh? who the hell is-" unable to finish his sentence, he felt a hard push onto him while Lily was smacked away.

Gajeel immediately screamed for help along side with Lucy. "What ya tryin' to do here bunny girl, if you and that demon cat had any plans of getting to the guild first, then you're too late!" he scolded. "Oh bite me, besides, the guild hall is-" before Lucy said anymore to Gajeel, the burst through the doors, but both were rolling along like pebbles skipping on the water until they both hit the counters.

* * *

 **NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	20. Where's the Guild?

**Hello! I have returned to you all for another Shalily Tail! (\o/) OMG yaaay! The story is not over. I have plenty of things I wanna put on here, I won't be like Hiro Mashima with him making 500 chapters because Fairy Tail does not belong to me.** **So we have left off with Gajeel and Lucy crashing into the guildhall and somehow one of them not realizing no one is at the guild. So hear we go.** **I wanna give a good shout out to ShalilyQueen and CarnelianFox for the reviews, they love Fairy Tail as much as I do.**

* * *

"Shit, my head." groaned Gajeel getting up from a hideous fall. "No kidding, I'm surprised we're still alive after that." said Lucy patting the dirt off her clothes. Almost immediately, Gajeel remembered what Lucy did to him. "Alright now that I'm here, its time to even the odds!" he said cracking his knuckles. "Let's go Heartfilia!"

Lucy gave a mean look to Gajeel, not really interested of what he meant. "What for, is it because Raven and I kicked your asses for acting childish?" she added. "There's no point of that when you'll just lose again."

Gajeel's anger rose up from Lucy's sass, "Oi! that's because you had that demon cat with you!"

"And Lily was there too, by the way, that demon cat has a name."

"I don't care what her name it, besides, her name reminds me of that cheatin' ass dark guild at the Grand Magic Games."

He was right, the dark guild was called Raven's Tail, an organization built to destroy the Fairy Tail guild. However, Lucy didn't back down.

"You have a point, but that doesn't mean anything, this Raven has a kind nature, and regardless of her maniac behaviors, she's only 7." she stated.

"Actually, where is Raven and Lily?" asked Gajeel, "They were just with us."

That made Lucy worry. She wonders where the two exceeds could be. "Don't forget Erza too." she replied.

"Erza too?!"

"Yes, she came with us as we were gonna go to the guild, I was gonna tell you that no one was here."

"Maybe Natsu and Happy pissed them off and they went after them. I can't wait til I get my hands on them."

Surprisingly, Gajeel was correct. Then they heard something above them. "What the hell was that?" asked Gajeel. "No clue." said Lucy looking around where the noise came from.

"Get over here little girl!" said a loud voice, it sounded muffled.

"Get away from me old man!" said another voice.

"Is that...Raven?" asked Lucy. "Raven! can you hear me?!" she yelled.

"Hey Pantherlily! give her hell up there!" cheered Gajeel. "Shut up Gajeel!" yelled Lucy.

The guild doors reopened as two flying creatures came in. One was chasing the other.

"Damn it Raven, get over here and face me!" yelled Lily as he is in his Battle Form.

"Nah I'm good!" said Raven smiling nervously at him. When Raven saw Lucy, she went towards her. "Lucy save me!" she screamed.

"That should teach you not to mess with Lily." said Gajeel.

"Piss off metalhead." said Raven. "What did you say?!" yelled Gajeel.

"That's enough!" said another voice. The four guildmates looked at the figure before them, her armory was back to normal, and her hair was scarlet red. "Erza!" the guildmates said in a unison.

"What's going on here, explain yourselves." she said in a cold demeanor. "Well if must know...Lily tried to rape me!" yelled Raven.

"What?! you know damn well I'm married you liar!"

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Ahem!"

"Raven was being chased by Lily while Gajeel tried to fight me Erza." said Lucy.

"Is that so? well then," said the Titania, "Let me take your place." she helds out her hand and a sword magically appears in front of her. Gajeel was seemly becoming scared. "Uh, I changed my mind bunny girl, you win." he answered.

"Told you so." replied Lucy making a snobby smirk at Gajeel.

"The Iron Dragon Slayer a.k.a Black Steel Gajeel, backing down from a fight, such a shame." said Pantherlily. "Oh yeah, you fight her then!" yelled Gajeel. Once Lily looked at Erza, her eyes pierced through his as if its a starring contest, surely he was losing.

"I'm fine.." Lily's voice felt weak. "Yeah, that's what I thought." said Raven. Then he gave her and angry look and said, "Shut up little girl."

"Anyways, recently there was a sighting of Natsu and Happy, they came back somewhere." said Erza. "Finally!" said Raven. "Where are they?" asked Lucy. "Not sure, they did return to Magnolia. Almost as of they are planning something, we cannot sit here and wait!" said Erza. "Let's get going! surely we can find them soon enough." she added.

Lucy, Raven, Lily and Gajeel runs out the guild in searching for the two runaway guildmates.

 **Meanwhile**

"Natsu, by any chance could we get found by any of the Fairy Tail guild, I have a bad feeling." said Happy. "Doubt it, we are still looking for Mira remember?" said Natsu. "Plus, once you mastered your transformation magic, you could get your own human form."

"Aye sir!" said Happy. The two looked around for Mirajane, but no luck. "If I were a white haired woman, where would I be?" asked Natsu, Happy on the other hand may have an idea. "Maybe at her house, Lisanna and Elfman could be there too."

"Yeah, hopefully they aren't trying to kill me." said Natsu.

* * *

 **Alright, that's about it for this chapter. But I will come back to bring you more, and one more thing, I promised Lily after four more chapters, he will reunited with his wife Shagotte for the rest of the remaining chapters I'll have. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
